Noches de Sueño
by GrayShadow7645
Summary: Dos One-shot (proximamente 3 *u*) Capitulo 1: Hibari x OC (ya definido) Capitulo 2: Xanxus x OC (ya definido) No hay mucho que decir la historia habla por si sola asi que pasen y lean, por cierto si os gusto puedo hacerles una historia (one shot o tal vez mas caps XD) adentro mas detalles sobre como decirme... seria como Busco OC's XDD
1. Chapter 1

Bueno bueno... un poco de katekyo no hace daño XDDD bueno pues este fic lo hice por una amiga... y pues no se, dije vamos a subirlo a ver que tal y aquí esta.

No tiene trama en si, es solo un one-shot un poco perv para mi XDD y pues solo es un Hibari x OC 

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_  
_**El mejor castigo de su vida.**_

El día comenzaba, como siempre Laila no tenía muchas ganas de ir al instituto pero que más le quedaba, si no asistía sería enviada a detención... más bien sufriría un horrible castigo por parte del líder disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya, la verdad no le importaría mucho estar con él a solas... pero en definitivo no en esa situación.

Como todos los días se dirige a tomar una ducha para así poder quitarse esas inmensas ganas de querer volver a la cama, una relajadora y alegre ducha, una vez que salió de la ducha se dirigió hacia su closet, buscaría su uniforme del instituto mientras buscaba el uniforme su madre llamo a la puerta.

-Laila, el desayuno está listo apúrate o llegaras tarde.- En estos momentos ella sabía que debía de apresurarse o su madre la estaría molestando con ello.

-Voy Voy.- Contesto algo aburrida, siempre le repite lo mismo ya se sabe esa frase de memoria.

Por fin encontró el uniforme, comenzó a desvestirse, cuando se encontraba completamente desnuda se miró al espejo y pensó '¿Le gustare a Hibari-san? en que estoy pensando' sacudió la cabeza antes de comenzar a vestirse, una vez que termino de vestirse volvió al espejo para poder peinarse y etc.

Una vez lista para poder partir salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse para tomar el desayuno su madre le hablo... más bien le recordó que debía apresurarse.

-¡Laila! si no te apresuras llegaras tarde.-La madre volteo y se encontró a su hija ya comiendo.-Ah ya estas aquí.

-(mmm) Pos supueto.- Se alcanzó a entender debido a que hablaba mientras masticaba su desayuno.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no hables mientras come!- Dijo un poco furiosa la madre.

-Si si como digas.- La contestación de la chica solo logro hacer que su madre se enojara aun mas.- Ah me tengo que ir.

-No tú no te vas hasta...- La chica cerró la puerta de la entrada y así acabo con una discusión, antes de irse suspiro relajada y soltó un "Fiuu".

El camino al instituto no era demasiado largo, bastante corto para ser exacto pero Laila siempre se levantaba un poco tarde por lo que casi siempre una corriendo y con el tiempo contado.

Un poco antes de llegar al instituto se detuvo por culpa de un accidente automovilístico, la calle estaba cerrada por los policías y no dejaban pasar a nadie; la ponte chica comenzó a morderse las uñas y observar constantemente la hora en su móvil, definitivamente llegaría tarde, nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo se comenzó a poner tensa, tenía un poco de miedo de solo pensar que le haría Kyoya por llegar romper las reglas.

Después de un buen rato volvieron a abrir la calle, no hubo ningún muerto en el accidente solo un par de heridos, la pelirroja emprendió la mayor carrera de su vida pero ni aun así lo logro. Al cruzar la puerta principal del instituto alguien ya la esperaba.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte herbívora.- La pelirroja no lo podía creer, como es que este tipo se entera de todo.

-Hi...Hibari-san.- Los nervios la consumían al 100 y el

Miedo... mejor ni decirlo.

-Rompiste las reglas y por ello te morderé hasta la

Muerte.- Un aura asesina empezó a emanar del azabache para este momento la chica ya estaba muerta (no literal XD).

Laila y Kyoya se dirigieron hacia la habitación que es ocupada por el comité disciplinario, mejor dicho la habitación que el azabache ocupa, una vez adentro Hibari cerró la puerta lo cual perturbo aun más a la pelirroja.

-Ahora si podemos estar solos.- Dijo con un tono un poco preocupante.

-¿Que me vas a ha...- La pregunta fue interrumpida por los labios de Hibari.

-Solo te daré tu merecido herbívora.- Hibari volvió a acercarse a la pelirroja para sellar sus labios con los suyos, Laila lo disfrutaba totalmente, era como si el tiempo se detuviese y solo existieran ellos dos en el

Mundo, la pelirroja no quería romper el beso sin embargo necesitaba respirar o iba a acabar muerta.

Una vez separados el azabache la lanzo contra el escritorio donde comenzó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica y como cereza del pastel sellaba los gemidos que soltaba con besos pese a esto uno logro escapar.

-Hi... Hibari.- Gimió Laila.

-Calla herbívora.- Hibari se separó de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- Pregunto un poco desanimada.

-Te dije que te daría un castigo no que te daría placer.- Hibari sonrió al observar la expresión de Laila, había cumplido su objetivo.

-¡Hibari!- Grito Laila pero el azabache la ignoro y salió de la habitación.

Todos sabían que Hibari era de lo peor pero ahora Laila se ha dado cuenta de que es más que eso, tal vez lo odie un poco por haberla dejado con el calentón pero que va... le dio unos momentos asombrosos pero fugaces como un rayo, ella siempre lo recordara como el mejor castigo de su vida.

* * *

Bueno... ¿que tal? malo, bueno, pasable díganme

No se... pero si les gusto tal vez les pueda hacer uno (a quien quiera) si no pues... llorare y me deprimiré :c (si me pasa)

Si quieren que les haga uno solo pido dos cositas:  
-Enviarme un mensaje privado con su OC y con quien quieren pareja.  
-Dejen un review que diga: "Ya te envié mi OC escribe mi historia bitch" (necesario) por que? por que de esta manera me llega notificación a mi correo y me entero mas rápido XDD (no es necesario el bitch pero suena genial XDD)

Bien sin mas que decir  
Matane!

P.D: Aun que no quieran historia dejen un review, al menos así puedo saber que la leyeron *^^*  
Bye Bye


	2. Chapter2:Ya no soy basura, soy Ameyali

Xanxus: ¿Por que tardaste tanto escoria?  
Gray: Etto... pues toda la culpa es mi teléfono (lo juro)  
Xanxus: Solo la basura culpa a otros de sus errores.  
Gray: Pero es la verdad... ¿espera por que sacas tus x-guns?  
Xanxus: Tengo que limpiar la basura.  
Gray: x.x

umu, bueno después de un largo tiempo por fin aquí esta XDD este fic es dedicado a ¿como se llamaba?... espera ya casi lo tengo... ah! es cierto... empezare de nuevo, este fic es dedicado a Dayana Farfalla (gracias por leer mi fic *-*) espero y sea de tu agrado :3

Sin mas preámbulos a leer ok no aun hay mas (solo un poquito)

Es Xanxus x OC, el OC se llama Ameyali y es propiedad de Dayana Farfalla su creadora.

Ahora si, pueden leer a gusto :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 2.**_  
_**Ya no soy "basura", so**__**y Ameyali.**_

_Narrado desde el punto de vista de Ameyali._

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza intenso, ni siquiera soportaba la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?, de cualquier manera tengo que apresurarme o el idiota de Xanxus me pondría de su sirvienta de nuevo, no lo soporto. Me apoyo sobre la cama para poder levantarme, espera...que es esto... ¡¿qué?! que carajos hace el aquí y en mi cama, su sola presencia acabo con todo inclusive con mi horrible dolor de cabeza, tengo que salir de aquí o las cosas se pondrán un poco feas.

Bien, debo de ser bastante sigilosa, no quiero que me suceda lo mismo que a Levi... lo más rápido posible me levanto sin hacer ruido, me acerco a mi closet y comienzo a buscar al que ponerme, no sé por qué lo hago si de todos modos tengo que portar el uniforme de los Varia ¡por que no puedo usar la ropa que me plazca!, bueno creo que solo por hoy tomare mi ducha en el baño principal, no quiero estar aquí para cuando despierte.

Salgo de la habitación, me relajo bastante... ya salí de la situación difícil, lo demás seria pan comido, camino aun un poco adormilada y con restos del dolor de cabeza, creo que voy a caer. Entro lo mas rápido posible al baño, no quisiera que alguien viniera y empezara a interrogarme, en primera no me aguanto ni yo en estos momentos y en segunda... no soy de muchas palabras, bien parece que nadie me vio.

-¡VOIIIIII! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Dios no podía haber gritado más fuerte, mi otro tímpano aún sigue saludable.

-Cállate y sal de aquí, necesito tomar una ducha.- Si podía enfrentar a Xanxus sus lame botas... o mejor dicho compañeros no eran nada.

-VOIII crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras...- No queda de otra, lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta, listo.-VOIIII abre la puerta.

Squalo es bastante persistente, estuvo tocando y pidiendo que abra la puerta durante varios minutos pero al final opto por irse, ahora sí podría tener mi preciada ducha, el agua caliente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hace que me lleguen sensaciones de alivio y relajación, realmente lo necesitaba. Mientras tomo la ducha trato de recordar que fue lo que sucedió la noche anterior, por que Xanxus estaba en mi cama, que fue lo que sucedió, todos mis intentos por tratar de recordar fueron en vano. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que entre, creo que ya es hora de salir.

La ducha por ahora ha sido o mejor del día, acabo con todos mis malestares, principalmente mi dolor de cabeza, ahora tengo que vestirme con eso... el uniforme de Varia "Tsk", odio ese uniforme, porque simplemente no puedo vestir lo que me dé la gana, creí que el unirme a Varia sería divertido pero la mayoría del tiempo me llaman basura o me gritan, si me enfrentado a ellos un par de veces en especial con Xanxus, ni yo misma sé de dónde saco el valor para hacerlo; Varia se volvió prácticamente mi vida, consume casi todo mi tiempo. Bueno estoy lista ya puedo salir, el pasillo estaba completamente solo, siempre es así la verdad no me sorprende mucho en especial en esta hora, deberían de estar en el comedor tomando el desayuno, podría bajar o volver a mi habitación pero... ¿y si ahí sigue Xanxus?... creo que tengo un poco de hambre.

Efectivamente tal y como pensaba ahí estaban, tomando el desayuno como siempre, a veces podían llegar a ser bastantes molestos pero también había ocasiones en las que pasar tiempo con ellos podía ser lo mejor del mundo, claro está que para que pase esto Xanxus no debería estar presente.

-Buenos Días.- Solo fue un simple saludo porque rayos se me quedan viendo, usualmente lo ignoran.

-Ushishishishi.- Belphegor siempre se rio, prácticamente ríe de todo sin embargo esta vez había algo mas y yo iba a descubrir que era.

-Bel-senpai por favor.- Fran hablando a estas horas... definitivamente había algo extraño.

-Solo fue simple risita ushishishi.- Si claro y que más... ¿Xanxus sería el décimo Vongola?

-¡VOIIII! Todos sabemos a lo que te refieres.- Squalo me lo ha confirmado, ahora solo falta averiguar que sucede.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Probablemente no me lo dirían pero había que intentarlo.

-Ushishi no lo recuerdas, bueno realmente no me sorprende.- No recuerdo... en eso tenía razón no recuerdo nada de anoche.

-¿Qué sucedió?- La curiosidad me mataba y no lo podía ocultar.

-Tu profanaste al jefe.- Leviathan entro a la habitación interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-¿Profanar? ¿A qué te refieres?- A que se refería con profanar, ahora ya no tenía tanta curiosidad más bien tenía un poco de miedo.

-Todo es culpa de Bel-senpai.- ¿Belphegor tenía la culpa? A que se refería Fran.

-Ushishishi solo fue un poco de ayuda, no necesitas agradecer.- ¿Belphegor me ayudo? Ya no me gustaba por donde iba esto.

-¿Voii emborracharla es ayudarla?- ¡Que! ¿Belphegor me embriago? Bueno eso explica el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-Ushishishi si no lo hacia ella jamás hubiera atrevido.- No puede ser, ahora que más dirán, no me han resuelto nada solamente hacen que me salgan más preguntas.

-Alguien dígame que fue lo que...- Mi oración fue totalmente interrumpida por otra persona pero no cualquier persona era Xanxus, mi única oportunidad de saber que había ocurrido se me escapo.

-Tsk planean estar todo el tiempo ahí basura.- ¿Tan temprano comenzaría con los insultos? Bueno era Xanxus, no esperaba menos de él.

Todos comenzamos a retirarnos del comedor inclusive yo, no estaba de humor como para discutir con él, principalmente porque quería averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido ayer. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Xanxus sujeto mi brazo, ¿qué era lo que me haría?... espera por favor no, aun no decido quien se hará cargo de mis rosas, tal vez me estoy precipitando un poco ¿no?

-Ameyali te quiero en mi oficina de inmediato.- Tras decir esto me soltó y se fue.

Que fue lo que realmente sucedió anoche, a pesar de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora aun no podía recordar nada pero creo que lo dejare así, al parecer hice algo bueno... no más bien algo maravilloso, ¿que como lo es?, es simple, mi nombre cambio de basura o novata a Ameyali, parece que las cosas van a mejorar para mí.

* * *

**_Explicación_**_** del por que tarde tanto: (no es necesario leer, solo es para que no me maten XC)**_  
_**Generalmente escribo mis fics en mi teléfono y luego los saco desde una pagina web de una manzana XDD y pues últimamente mi cel me trollea (triste pero cierto), escribo el fic y todo bien pero al momento de cerrar la app y volverla a abrir todo mi progreso se borro sin dejar rastro alguno (lloro mucho lml) y es por eso.**_

¡OWO!

¿y bien Dayana te gusto? (Dejame tu review y te amare aun mas x3)

Y a los demás... les gusto, ¿me dejaran un review? no sean malos no cuesta dinero ni nadie muere por ello lml.

Pronto tendré listo el tuyo **thania22**_ (ya escribire en la pc lo juro) _solo espérame un poco mas.

**Si les gusto tal vez les pueda hacer uno (a quien quiera) si no pues... llorare y me deprimiré :c (si me pasa)**

**Si quieren que les haga uno solo pido dos cositas:**  
**-Enviarme un mensaje privado con su OC y con quien quieren pareja.**  
**-Dejen un review que diga: "Ya te envié mi OC escribe mi historia bitch" (necesario) por que? por que de esta manera me llega notificación a mi correo y me entero mas rápido XDD (no es necesario el bitch pero suena genial XDD)**

Bien sin mas que decir  
Matane!

P.D: Aun que no quieran historia dejen un review, al menos así puedo saber que la leyeron *^^*  
P.D2: Yo soy Gray XDDD.

Bye Bye


End file.
